


Imagine showing Sebastian a GIF of him

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor-RPF, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, I'm Bad At Tagging, ITS SO FUNNY, Inspired by GIFs, RPF, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, imagine, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Because I've decided to bombard you with things!





	Imagine showing Sebastian a GIF of him

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've decided to bombard you with things!

"Seb!! Seb you gotta see this!" 

"What, Y/N" He comes over to you as you turn your computer screen so he can see. "What the hell is this?!" He exclaims. Meanwhile, you're laughing you ass off at how silly it is. "My face doesn't look like that!" 

"Yes, it does! Oh my word, this is perfect!" You grabbed your computer and opened up Facebook. 

“Woahohoho...what are you doing?” Seb reached for your computer, but you pulled it out of his reach, “Seb, this is too good, wh-” Seb bolted grabbed the computer from your hands and tackled you to the couch. You laughed as he dug his fingers into your sides. 

“S-Seb, Sebby!! I-I c-can’t breathe!” Tears spilled from your eyes as he locked your arms to your sides with his legs, peppering your face with kisses. Running his hands over your sides. “P-Please! I’ll do a-anything!” He stopped and rested his forehead on yours, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah,” you replied as you got your breath back, “you had to admit though, it was pretty cute.” 

“I was a pigeon, a fucking pigeon. How is that cute?” You grabbed his pouting face with your hands, “Because you make a pigeon cute. Now get off me, dinner ain’t going to make itself.” He groaned and mumbled about stupid pigeons while he followed you into the kitchen to help make dinner. Seb was busy cutting the vegetables, so it gave you the perfect opportunity to share this lovely find with a very good friend of yours. He was definitely not going to hear the end of this.

****Bonus ending****

“Hey Chris, hey Anthony! How’d your interviews go yesterday?” You asked the guys as they joined you at the booth while Seb left to grab your drinks. 

“Eh, can’t complain. Still, a Dorito apparently, visited the kids and stuff.” Chris explained as he gave you a one armed hug. “Oh? How are they? I heard they’re getting big.” He grins widely, fishing out his phone to show you some photos. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what my sis is feeding them, they’re growing up so fast.” The three of you huddled over Chris’s phone giggling like high schoolers until Seb came back with your drinks. You all tried to gain your composer. Anthony cleared his throat to cover the snort that was building up in his throat. 

  
“So...pigeons huh?” Seb looked confused until Chris turned his phone around and the three of you burst out laughing while Seb pouted. “Fuck you guys, this is all your fault.” He pointed at you, but then smiled and joined you guys. He soon got over it, you never let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep, might as well post stuff right?


End file.
